Shades of Grey
by Beau Mercury
Summary: Grey is the new girl at Ouran High. After bumping into the two people most people would love to bump into, her world is changed. Soon she is swept away to the Host Club, which most girls would die for, but Grey, is not that type of girl.
1. The Girl with the Grey Eyes

**The Girl with the Grey Eyes**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a thick chain that wraps around and around. No matter how hard you look, there is no way to open the chains. Underneath the chains is a glass case. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

I gaped at the sight of the prestigious school called Ouran High. It was..; well the only way to describe it was huge and expensive looking. It looked pretty colorful too, but I can't tell, it was just a shade of grey. Even though it was just a smudge on my window of sight, it was an impressive smudge.

I looked down at what I was wearing, a tank top, jean-shorts and cowboy boots. I felt a little underdressed, but screw that, I was being me. My long straight hair fell down my back and over my shoulders. As I pushed my cowboy hat up on my head, I looked back up at the smudge of grey.

Shades of grey. That's all I've ever known, and all I ever will know. My world was black and white. I would never see the blue of the sky again. Nor would I see the strange red hair that my memories told me I had. I can still remember some colors, and which one was my favorite, bronze. It always had been, but even the treasured memories of it were fading. Doctors say it isn't even a 1% chance that I will get better. I will never see color again, and I will eventually go blind. My vision was already pretty much gone. I could only make out shapes most of the time, but sometimes I could see peoples' faces. So whenever those moments came up, I tried to remember each face. Luckily, today was a day where I could see pretty well.

I walked into the school with my headphones blaring. I glanced around me. I could see girls and boys talking to each other, occasionally glancing towards me. The girls were dressed in light grey dresses and the guys in dark grey suits. I ignored their stares and hurried towards my class. Walking in the room I bumped into the backs of two boys. They sighed and turned to glare at me.

"Excuse you, _commoner."_ The two spoke together, and looked exactly alike. I closed my eyes and snorted.

_Stupid twins, calling me a commoner when they don't even know me. Well whatever._

I shrugged it off and walked away. Hopping up on a window sill, I cranked my music and closed my eyes. The music washed over me like a breath of fresh air. It was the only time when I felt I could actually see. Hearing the teacher yell at the class to get in our seats, I shut off my IPod and went to my seat.

* * *

Hikaru looked down at the girl that had just bumped into him. She was really pretty. Her long multi-colored red hair hung down to the middle of her back. She wore simple clothes, but on her, they could've been rags and she probably could have made them look good. Hikaru looked at her hat and boots. They were both black with gold buckles, this girl had good taste. Looking at her closed eyes, he saw two long white lines that went down both eyes.

He watched her walk over to a window will and sit on it. Before she closed her eyes, he caught a glimpse of grey.

"Grey eyes, never seen those before. I'll have to investigate." Hikaru muttered to himself as he returned to his seat.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door. Grabbing my box lunch I headed towards the stables. Lunch was long, about an hour, so I could ride after I ate. Picking one of the egg rolls out of my lunch, I bit the end, letting it hang out of my mouth. I could hear footsteps behind me, not far away, but definitely following me. Unfortunately for me, my vision was getting worse. When I turned around I could only make out two figures, which were identical to each other.

_Just keep walking, they'll leave you alone._

I sighed and continued walking. The path to the stable wasn't long; it only took me about 5 minutes to get there. Eating my last egg roll, I went to pick a horse. I picked a horse named Mai. Tacking her up, I jumped on her back and went to the ring. No one else was there.

_Huh, everyone's probably eating in the dining hall. I wonder if it's a good idea to ride, especially since my vision is getting worse._

I shook off the thought and continued to ride. After about forty-five minutes, I got off and went to the showers. I still had the feeling I was being followed so I quickened my pace. Black spots started appearing in my window of sight. Finding a bench I sat down and placed my head in my hands.

_Not this soon, I can't be going blind now!_

I felt a solitary tear slide down my cheek. The drop of wetness splashed against my hands as it fell. Hearing footsteps I quickly wiped my eyes and turned in the direction I heard the footsteps come from. Two people sat next to me and put their shoulders on mine.

_Apparently they do not know the meaning of personal space._

"Well hello commoner."

_Shit, it's the twins, all right…stop crying, stop._

I wiped my eyes again and turned towards one of the voices. "Whaddya ya'll want?"

I heard a fake gasp before they answered. "We were wondering…"

"If you were new here."

_You think that would be obvious…_

"Yes I am new here, and if you'll excuse me, I have to leave." Personally, I had no idea where I was going. I just got up off of the bench and started walking; I had gotten about ten steps in before I walked into a wall. I heard the twins laugh from behind me. Scowling I spun around and started walking again, this time to trip on some stairs.

"Ow." _Screw this; I'll just lie here…_

I let out a small squeak as the twins picked me up. They then started dragging me somewhere. I decided not to care and looked up. My vision was close to gone; I could only see a small space in front of me. Usually my vision would get really bad, but get better after a couple of days.

I heard a door being open and turned my head in the direction of the sound. I could see grey specks flying at me; they looked like petals from a plant.

"Welcome" I heard about five voices and turned to look at them. In my small window of sight I could see five figures sitting on something.

"Sorry we're late Tamaki…"

"We had to pick up a stray puppy."

_Stray? Puppy?_

"What are you two doing to that poor girl?" I heard a voice that sounded slightly female coming closer. A gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Sorry about them…" I smiled towards the voice. Feeling someone take my hand, I looked down. From what I could see, someone was kneeling in front of me.

"And what can we do for you, princess?"

"Either find me a place to sit, or let me leave." I retorted. I do not want to be here, wherever 'here' is. I felt someone guide me over to a big gray smudge, a couch. Sitting down on it I looked around. From what I could see, the room was filled with girls, the only guys being those seven. I smirked to myself.

_It's not that hard to tell what's a girl and what's not when they were those huge dresses._

I felt a bump and turned to see someone sitting next to me. Up close I could tell it was a boy, but I couldn't see his face. He held something up to me, but all I could see was a smudge.

"Aren't these flower's vibrant blue pattern, full beautiful petals, and exotic red swirls gorgeous? But they are no match for your stunning red hair, or your beautiful tan skin." He cooed.

_But I can't see it, I can't. I can't see the vibrant blue, or the beautiful petals, or the exotic red. I can't see my stunning red hair, or my beautiful tan skin. I can't, I never will…_ I bit my lip trying to hold back tears; it was working well until one thought planted itself in my mind

_Forever dark._

After thinking that, I broke out in loud sobs, tears racing down my face.

* * *

Hikaru was a little shocked that the girl had walked into a wall, then tripped over stairs. One other thing that shocked him was her hair. Her hair was three different shades of red, the darkest at the bottom and the lightest on top. He glanced over at her and Tamaki right when he held up a flower to her. Hikaru saw the girl's face drop as she bit her lip. Her face then went up in shock before she broke into loud sobs, tears streaming down her face.

Grabbing Kaoru, they ran over to her. Tamaki was sitting there shocked, stuck between staring at her and the flower.

"What happened sir?" Hikaru asked along with Kaoru.

Tamaki looked at them. "I showed her this flower, and she started crying." Hikaru looked back at the girl. She was sitting up straight with tears still running down her face. He could clearly see the white lines that went down her eyes. Looking at her eyes he could see she was staring right as him. Hikaru looked away fast, a slow blush creeping on his face, but when he looked back at her, he could see she was still looking at him.

The longer he stared into her grey eyes, the more beautiful they were. It was like he was staring into a pool of silver that was going down a drain. He saw her eyes ripple, but not from the tears. Slowly the stream of tears stopped and the girl fell asleep, still sitting up. Haruhi laid the girl down and pulled a blanket over her.

Hikaru glanced over at Tamaki. "So she just started crying randomly?" Tamaki looked up and nodded, then turned back to the girl.

* * *

I sat up as soon as I woke up. I only remembered being asked about a flower, crying, but nothing after that. I'm guessing I fell asleep. Opening my eyes, I could see that my vision had returned a lot. I could see the small details in the couch, which was rare for me. Looking around I saw seven boys sitting at a table. I got up and made my way over to them, stumbling a bit. They all looked up at me. One of them got up and helped me over to one of the chairs. Plopping down I looked up to see all of them staring at me.

"So what's your name? I'm Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at me.

"I'm Grey; I just transferred here from North Carolina." Yes that is my name, my ironic name. I was named Grey before I went color-blind, named for my eyes. Handing me a cup of tea, Haruhi pointed at the rest of the boys as he introduced them.

"Welcome to the Host Club! The boy you were talking to earlier is Tamaki, the one with the glasses is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the tall one is Mori, and the smallest one is Honey." I smiled at all of them.

"So what made you cry earlier?" One of the twins, Hikaru I think, leaned on the table, looking at me.

"Eh? Oh, um, I don't know…" I stopped talking as I spilled tea on my outfit. "Damn…"

Kyoya got up and walked to the back room as I tried to wipe off the stains. He came back with a bag in his hand. Handing to me, he sat back down.

"Sorry, it's the only extra uniform we have." I smiled up at him before walking off to the changing room. Pulling it out of the bag, I saw that it was the boys uniform.

_Thank God!_

I pulled off my clothes, leaving my cowboy hat on my head. Putting on the long dress pants, I stood there for a second. I heard the curtain move and spun around to see Hikaru walk in.

"Hey I brought some towels…" Hikaru stopped short as he saw me standing there in my sports bra. His face turned a darker shade of grey as he walked out. "Sorry…" I smiled and continued to change. When I buttoned up the shirt, I found that it wouldn't cover my chest completely. I left the two top buttons undone, leaving the top part of my boobs showing.

I pulled on the jacket before looking at the mirror. From what I could tell, I didn't look half bad. The pants were tucked into my cowboy boots. The shirt was tight, showing off my curves. Placing my hat back on my head, I walked out. I saw Hikaru sitting away from the others, his face still dark. The others were sitting at the table, talking quietly. Kaoru looked up at me, before a dark line crossed his face.

_Aww, he's blushing._

I walked over to them, smiling. "So… How do I look?" They all looked up at me.

"You're…so…cute!" Tamaki wrapped me in a hug and spun me around. After trying to squeeze out of his embrace, I yelled to Mori for help.

"Mori, can ya help me..?" His mouth twitched up in a smile as he lifted me out of Tamaki's arms. I laughed as Mori set me down. Feeling a tug on my shirt, I looked down to see Honey.

"Hey Grey-chan, come eat cake with me!" Nodding my head, I let him drag me over to a table. I picked up one with strawberries on it and plopped one in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru get up and walk over to me.

"Um, I'm sorry…for walking in on you…"

Honey gasped. "Hika-chan's a pervert! Poor Grey-chan!" He hugged me, as he turned to glare at Hikaru, whose face was turning dark again.

"N-no, it's not like that!" He stuttered before walking away. This made me laugh even harder.

Ouran High School's Host Club…seems interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: _If you haven't noticed yet, Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones following Grey. And another thing, the name of the story 'Shades of Grey' is a play on words. It means shades of grey, as in the colors she sees and it means the life of Grey. Well enjoy and please review!_**


	2. Invitation

**Invitation**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a thick chain that wraps around and around. If you look closely, you will see a small chip on the chain. No matter how hard you look, there is no way to open the chains. Underneath the chains is a glass case. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

I sighed as I walked into Music Room #3, home of the Host Club. It had been only yesterday that I had been taken away by the twins, but it seemed like it was an eternity ago. I had also figured out that Haruhi was a girl. It was accidental, but I spilled tea on her, and I walked in on her when she was changing. I found it strange that she was dressed like a boy, but shrugged it off. Because, seriously, who would want to wear those ugly dresses? I'm practically blind, and I can tell they are pieces of shit.

I was greeted by the Host Club, who were all sitting on the same couch I had seen before. Since it was before the club opened, I came to help set up. I was dressed in the boys' uniform, wearing it the same way I had before. Kyoya had decided to let my keep it, but his glasses glinted evilly when he said it. Even though I had only been in the Host Club for a day, I noticed two things had changed. I was talking way more then I usually had, and my vision was the best it had ever been. I still only saw in grey shades, but I could see details, even as small as a fly on the wall. And that made me super happy.

I hummed to myself as I grabbed the plates of tea cups and started setting on the tables. As soon as I set down the last cup, two hands wrapped around my waist. I sighed and turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru smiling at me.

"Hey Grey…"

"Can we come over to your house?" I snorted at this. Why would they want to come over to my house?

"No."

"Aw, why not?" Their faces fell into face into fake pouts. I held up my hand and counted off my fingers as I listed the reasons.

"1: I said no, 2: My house is a mess, 3: I don't know you that well, 4: My house is my business, 5: I said NO!"

"Fine, we'll make a deal with you, if you lose the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, we can come over!" The twins pulled hats over their heads and switched places a couple times. "So which one is Hikaru?" I sighed and pointed to the twin on the left.

"You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru, and if you tell me I'm wrong, I'll slap you 'cause you know I'm right." They both stared at me shocked.

"How can you tell us apart?" I put my finger to my lip, thinking.

"Well, Hikaru, your eyes are just a tad bit darker and you're more childish. Kaoru's eyes are a bit light and he is more… composed." I walked away from them and over to Honey, who was sitting on the couch, playing with a stuffed bunny.

"Hey Honey, what's that?" I pointed at the bunny, earning an adorable smile from Honey.

"This is Usa-chan, my bunny! Do you want to hold him?" I shrugged my shoulders and held the bunny. I continued talking with Honey until the twins came up and leaned on me.

"Please let us come over?" They put on fake pouts as the stared at me.

"No, now get off me you little sons of a…" I cut off as the sound of the piano flowed over to me. I froze and closed my eyes, sinking in the music. I could feel the twins' stares at me, but I didn't care. This was something I always did around music. I would either freeze, or start singing or dancing to the music. I have no idea why I did this, I think it's because I like to hear the lyrics, and doing anything else, besides dancing or singing, would distract me from it. When the piano playing stopped I looked up to see Tamaki getting off the bench. I skipped happily over to him and pulled on his shirt. I had to look up at him because I'm only 5 feet tall, only one inch taller than Honey.

"That was amazing Tamaki! I didn't know you played piano!" He smiled down at me and placed his hand on my head.

"Do you play any instruments?" I nodded my head furiously.

"I play guitar, piano, violin, and I sing."

Seeing his shocked face, I spun around and walked towards Kyoya, who was typing busily at his laptop, a confused expression on his face.

"Yo Kyoya, what's up?" He looked up at me, adjusting his glasses.

"Well it's strange… I have no information on you…"

"Um, what?" _Information? Did this mean he stalked people?_

"For some reason Kyoya-senpai has information on everyone, but apparently not you." I turned around to see Haruhi walking behind me. I smiled at her before I looked back at Kyoya. He looked at me, his glasses glinting evilly.

"So, in exchange for that uniform, I want you to answer some questions for me." I sighed, but nodded my head, and soon I was bombarded with really weird and random questions.

"Your full name?"

"Grey Andra Harland."

"What blood-type are you?"

"AB…"

"When's your birthday, age?"

"May 24, I'm 16." **(A.N.: There is no year because I'm not sure what year this takes place in…)**

"Parents' names?"

"Jenifer and Delvin Harland." I choked slightly as I said their names, but I don't think Kyoya noticed.

"Origin?"

"I'm from North Carolina, so I'm American."

He nodded at this and looked up at me as he asked the last question. "Why did you move to Japan?"

"My parents had bought a house here and were intending to move, but due to… complications, I came here by myself." I sighed as the flow of questions stopped, letting me breathe for a bit. I slowly sneaked away from him, but that only ended up in me crashing into Mori. Letting out a small eek, I fell backwards. Mori grabbed me and held me still.

"Ah, thanks!" I smiled up at him. Hearing the door fly open, I turned to see a boy dressed in a uniform from a different school leaning against the wall. He ran a hand through his short spiky hair before turning to me. Seeing Mori holding me, his face turned dark.

"Bastard!" He yelled loudly as he ran at Mori.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were still a bit shocked that Grey could tell them apart. They thought Haruhi was the only girl that could. But even lost in their own thoughts, they turned towards the door when they heard it smash against the wall. A boy about their age stood leaning against the door. He had short spiky brown hair, looked a little bit taller than Mori and had crazy green eyes. They watched as he looked at Mori, who was holding Grey, and yelled.

"Bastard!" The twins exchanged surprised glances as they watch him charge at Mori. Grey look shocked as the boy ran towards them. Grabbing her arm, the boy spun her behind him.

"What were you doing, bastard?" He sneered, looking Mori straight in the eye. Mori just stared at the boy, making him even madder. "What? Can't this bastard talk?" The boy raised his fist, ready to smash in Mori's face.

"Delcan, stop." He froze at the sound of Grey's voice. Letting out a loud breath, Delcan took a step back. He let Grey slink out from behind him, but still held onto her arm. She smiled slightly and reached up to pat his head. His face fell into a gentle composure as he looked down at her.

"Well guys, this is Delcan. Please ignore his rude intrusion." Grey shot a glare at him when she introduced him. Delcan shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "So Delcan, why did you come to my school?"

He looked down at her with a blank face before standing up straight and grabbing her arm again. "Oh, shit! I almost forgot; Erik and Felicia are waiting in the loser-cruiser for you."

"Fine I'll come, and don't call my car a 'loser-cruiser'! That thing is my baby!" Waving goodbye to the Host Club, Grey and Delcan ran out the door.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, who was watching the two run out the door. "Kaoru, how can that commoner afford a car?"

Kaoru smiled at his twin before answering. "Well didn't Delcan call it a 'loser-cruiser? That probably means it's a crappy car. But that aside, we have to find out a way to make Grey invite us over." Hikaru nodded and grinned evilly with his brother.

"I want in!" Honey bounded over to the table, Mori silently following him closely. "I wanna see what Grey-chan's house looks like!"

* * *

I ran up to my baby, a big Hummer. Delcan always called it a 'loser-cruiser' because his nickname for me was 'loser', so that's how it turned out. Erik and Felicia glared at me angrily out the window. Shrugging my shoulders innocently, I climbed into the back seat. We sped off to the Grandra Studios, the studio I owned. I was supposed to be there to sign up some person for our recording contract, but my mind was wondering. **(A.N.: If you didn't notice, Grey + Andra = Grandra)**

_Why was I able to see so well today? Did this mean I was getting better? Wait, no, I'm not getting better, it's impossible, so stop thinking like that and concentrate on this contract._

I sighed loudly, earning me a questioning glance from Delcan. I shook my head and he gave me his famous crooked smile, something that always cheered me up.

* * *

Back in the Host Club's room, Hikaru and Kaoru were plotting a way to get into Grey's house.

"We could get her address from Kyoya…"

"He doesn't have it. We could always just follow her home on Friday…" The twins looked at each other and smiled. Tamaki and Haruhi walked in the room to see Hikaru and Kaoru smiling evilly. Haruhi sighed at walked up to them.

"What are you two planning?"

"We're going to see Grey's house on Friday." Hikaru started, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"You should come too Haruhi." Haruhi glared at both of them.

"Did she invite you?"

"Of course!" The twins said together before turning to the rest of the Host Club. "She invited the whole Host Club!"

Tamaki brushed his hair back dramatically as he walked up to the table. "It would be rude of us to ignore her invitation, so on Friday the Host Club will take a trip to Grey's house!"

"I hope there's cake!" Honey bounced excitedly on Mori's shoulder, who smiled up at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Ah,"

"This is going to be so fun, eh, Kaoru?"

"Of course Hikaru! We get to see the commoner's house! I wonder what it looks like…"

"I bet its smaller then Haruhi's! I hope it isn't dirty though, that would be bad for Grey-chan, right Mori?"

"Ah,"

"I can't wait to see my daughter's house! I bet it's wonderful!"

"Sir, since when is Grey your daughter?"

"Since she decided to come here today!"

"I wonder why she came back; she's too nice to hang out with you guys."

"Haruhi, don't be so cruel, you'll make daddy cry!"

"You're not my father!"

"How did she get into this school anyways?"

"That's a good question…" The Host Club looked around at each other, thinking of the ways that Grey could've entered Ouran, one of the most expensive schools around.

* * *

Grey's head shot up from the contract she was reading. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Delcan.

"I 'ave a bad feelin' that I'm gona hafta deal with some hell later this week." Delcan laughed as her thick southern accent took control of her voice.

"You can worry about that later, but first, you have to deal with this contract."

"Ugh, fine,"

"Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What?" She flashed a menacing glance at him.

"You let your accent slip out again…" Grey clamped a hand over her mouth and coughed slightly.

"But I can tell something is definitely going to happen, and I'm not sure if it's good…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Done with the second chapter! I'm starting school tomorrow so I probably won't update as often, but I'll try! Thanks and please review!**


	3. Carolina's Grey Gates

**Carolina's Grey Gates**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a thick chain that wraps around and around. On that chain you will see a huge crack in one of the links. Underneath the chains is a glass case. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

The Host Club looked up in awe at the mansion that stood before them. It was made of brick and stone, and stood about four stories high. On either side of the mansion was a long barn. The barns looked like one-story versions of the house. Delcan stood behind them, laughing quietly.

"Ta-Tamaki, is this really Grey's house?" Hikaru and Kaoru glanced nervously at him, waiting for an answer. Tamaki looked at them and shook his head.

"I'm sure this is just where she works, or maybe it's a hotel…" He glanced over at Delcan for an explanation, but he was already driving away.

"Later guys, I have to go to my job! So just go on in, Grey will find out you're here soon enough!"

Haruhi grunted as she looked back up at the house. "How did this happen..?"

**-Flashback-**

"What do you mean she left early? We were supposed to follow her home!" The twins pouted as they glared at Haruhi.

"Hey, it's not my fault Grey left!"

"Leave my daughter alone!"

"If you guys really want to see her house, come with me." The Host Club turned to see Delcan leaning against the door, a grin on his face. "I was supposed to come tell you that she left early for her job, but now I have decided to take you to her house."

"Really Del-chan! Thanks!" Delcan smiled evilly down at Honey.

"Well come on," The Host Club followed Delcan out towards the school parking lot. A large green jeep sat in one of the parking spaces. "Some of y'all will have to follow me in a different car." After deciding who was going in what car, it ended up with the twins, Haruhi, and Delcan going in the jeep, and Mori, Honey, and Tamaki going in a limo. **(A.N.: Kyoya didn't come…)**

After about thirty minutes, they pulled into a driveway. Above the gravel road that went up to the house there was a giant sign that said 'Carolina's Grey Gates'. They drove the cars up the long gravel road. Eventually they got to the mansion, and climbed out of the cars, looking up in awe…

**-End Flashback-**

The Host Club walked into the house, their footsteps echoing. Hearing them walk in, a maid that looked to be around 30 ran up to them. She bowed slightly before talking to them.

"Bienvenue sur l'Gates. Monsieur Delcan m'a parlé de votre visite. Je vais informer Mademoiselle Grey dès qu'elle est habillé...…"

The Host Club looked at Tamaki to translate, since he was the only one who could speak French. He smiled at them as he told them what she said. "She said, 'Welcome to the Gates. Sir Delcan told me about your visit. I will inform Miss Grey when she is dressed...'"

The twins smiled at each other, evilly.

"Don't tell her, this is a surprise, but while we wait, can you show us to the kitchen?" The maid nodded her head and trotted off quickly. After turning around a couple of corners, the Host Club arrived in a huge room. One side of the room had a professional cooking area, while on the far left of the other side there was a long table that was connected to a booth. Sitting down in the booth, the club waited for Grey to come down stairs. They didn't have to wait long. Pretty soon, they all heard a person singing as they came down the stairs. Her voice was great, better than anything they had heard. Turning towards the entrance, they saw a girl with tri-colored red hair dance into the kitchen. She wore a sports bra and short-shorts with speakers dangling from her shoulders. Seeing this made Tamaki, Honey, and the twins blush a little. Grey didn't seem to see the club sitting in the booth because she grabbed a muffin and continued to sing. **(A.N.: This song is written by Skillet, not me! It is also Grey's favorite song. She is also wearing one of those sports bras you can wear in public) **

"I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside since you've been gone  
So is it you or is it me?  
I know I said things that I didn't mean  
But you should've known me by now  
You should've known me

If you believed  
When I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all  
If you believed  
When I said  
That I wouldn't be thinking about you  
You thought you knew the truth but you're wrong  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe

I can't undo the things that led us to this place  
But I know there's something more to us than our mistakes  
So is it you or is it me  
I know I'm so blind when we don't agree  
But you should've known me by now

You should've known me  
Cuz you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe"

Grey spun around right as she finished the song, finally spotting the Host Club, who had been watching her in amazement. Her mouth twitched up in a grimace as she walked over to them. She then threw the muffin, and unfortunately for Hikaru, it hit him right in the face.

"Grey, you're a great singer! Daddy approves!" Tamaki leapt at Grey, trying to give her a hug, but she pushed him the floor and yelled at the rest of the club.

"What the hell are y'all doin' in my house? S'plain yourselves!" She glared at them angrily as she waited.

"Surprise… and why are you talking like that?" Hikaru asked as he picked muffin off his clothes.

"This is my normal voice, I talk like a priss at school, but that doesn't mean I 'afta talk like that in my own home. Now tell me why y'all are here!" Hikaru sighed and explained to her, which made her madder.

"Delcan, that bastard! Oi, he's gona get it later…" Grey was cut off as a boy with shocking orange hair that laid flat, jumped on her. He wrapped around her middle and gave her a peck on the cheek. The boy looked to be about 12, but he was still taller than her.

"If ya don't get off me, I'm a slap you into next week." The boy laughed, but climbed off. "So orange-tête les unes, what brings ya here?" The boy pointed towards the door, where a boy that looked to be taller than Mori, and a bit older, stood. He also had orange hair, but his was up in spikes. Grinning he walked over to Grey and smacked the back of her head lightly.

"Petit Gris, je suis ici pour manger vos aliments." Grey reached up and tried to smack his head, but could only reach his neck. **(A.N.: He said "Little Grey, I am here to eat your food." By the by, Grey called Kuroi, the boy, a 'Orange headed one')**

"Screw you Chevy, come on. Hey you guys," She waved her hand at the host club, who were busy watching Kuroi juggle muffins. "You guys hang out here; I'm going to the supermarket."

"The commoners' supermarket?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Yay! I want to see where Grey-chan shops!" Honey bounded up to Grey, smiling brightly at her.

"Ah,"

"Sorry Honey, I'm only taking two people who will be… Chevy and Hikaru."

Hikaru, who had been looking at the paintings on the wall, turned his head towards Grey, his eyes wild. "What! Why me?"

"I choose Chevy 'cause he would probably eat everything in my house if I didn't and you 'cause I'm afraid of what damage you and your twin will do to my house. So shut up and come on, if ya don't I'm a smack you into triplets."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't have too, come on," Grey spun around and walked out the door, Chevy on her heels.

"Kaoru, I think this toy is strange…" Hikaru looked at his brother, his eyes smiling.

"Yes, but she might be the best toy we've found yet." The twins grinned at each other and Hikaru walked off, following Grey and Chevy.

_

* * *

_

Damn, damn, damn! Damn Delcan, I will kill him later! Rawr!

I growled inwardly as I walked through the city, with Chevy and Hikaru following me. _Why did he bring the whole Host Club to my house? Well at least he didn't bring Kyoya…_

* * *

I watched Grey as she seemed to be arguing with herself, but as soon as we hit the city, she put a smile on her face. I listened to the sounds of the city, people were talking everywhere. Every once in a while, someone would call out and say 'hi' to Grey. She seemed pretty popular in this town for someone who just moved here. Following her around the block, I realized that there was a lot I didn't know about her.

"Hey Grey, can I ask you some questions?" She looked up at me and shrugged, her grey eyes glittering. I smiled down at her before starting my questions. "What was it like to live in America?"

"Great, I lived 'n North Carolina so it was hot most of the time, but when we got snow, it was the prettiest."

"Do you like snow?"

"Mh-hmm, I like rain too."

"That's strange; I didn't think girls liked cold weather."

"Well Hikaru, I love cold weather, an' what's weird is that Chevy 'asn't said a word…" Grey spun around, looking for Chevy. Personally, I didn't like him. I don't know why, but I just don't.

"Ah, there's that bastard." I sighed as I looked towards where she was pointing. He was standing over at a food-stand, talking exuberantly in French to the owner. Grey grunted and walked away, leaving him there and me a little bit happy.

We walked around the little town, stopping in many of the shops. It was… nice. We talked a little, mostly about her home town. I looked up at the bright blue sky. Something was…off about Grey. She hadn't mentioned her parents once. She also didn't use any words that related to color when describing the places she had lived.

"Hikaru, 'ey Hikaru!" I looked up to see Grey waving her hand in my face. "I'm going to the grocery store; can you and Chevy go to the book store for me?" I sighed, but nodded. Walking back to Chevy, I poked his arm until he turned around.

"Mon petit ami, what is it you want?" (My small friend) Chevy looked down at me, a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth.

"Grey told us to go to the book store for her, here's the list." Handing him the paper, I walked off towards the book store. Chevy followed me, humming a tune. He was a strange guy. Not only did he wear a jacket with shorts, but he was wearing flip flops. It was a unique style, but not as unique as his hair.

"Hey Chevy, did you bleach your hair that color?" He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Nope, nope, this is my natural color!" He smiled at me brightly, closing his eyes, which ended up with him walking into a wall. "Whoops! Ha-a, Grey would've gotten a kick out of that, et tel!" (And such)

"What's up with Grey anyway?"

"Whaddya mean? Grey is Grey, et tel."

"I mean, when we were talking, she didn't mention her parents at all. Come to think of it, she never really told any of the Host Club how she got those two scars on her eyes." I looked over at Chevy. His was looking up at the sky and he had a sad look on his face. It looked like he was looking into the past.

"Chevy, how long have you been friends with Grey?" I'm not sure if I wanted to know the answer, but I felt like I should.

"Le'see… I've known her since she was three, but I didn't become friends with her until she was eight, tel et tel." (Such and such)

"Why did you wait so long to become her friend?"

"Well you see Grey used to be very distant, only talking to her parents, et tel. So I didn't want to approach her, afraid I would get rejected as a friend. But after she turned seven, I noticed she seemed to want attention. She would act up in class a lot, et tel. So I tried to be friends with her. I still remember that day too. She was sitting alone, playing with her dolls. So I went over and offered to play with her. This made her so happy, that she cried. Huh, I even had to let her feel my face to 'see' me."

"'See' you?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you? She sees only in shades of grey and is almost blind." Chevy said this casually, almost like he was talking about the news.

"W-what? How?" I choked, so that was why she was so clumsy. Maybe that was why she didn't talk about colors either. As soon as I thought that, my mind clicked into place. So that was why she had cried when Tamaki gave her the flower, she couldn't see it! I wish I had known… Man, I feel like a genius and an ass at the same time.

He sighed and pulled on his jacket. "Well since we'll be a while, I'll tell you about the day she started with the eye problems, et tel. It was on the day her parents died." I felt my eyes widen. Parents, dead. She's been alone since she was little, was this why she was so independent? My mind flashed images of a young Grey, all by herself, and only one thought came to my mind.

What a lonely little girl.

* * *

**Authors Note: So how's the story going so far? I hope you like it! Please review!**

**OC Contest!**

**I want to add someone into the story thats new, and different! please enter with reviews or sending me a message! Thanks!**


	4. Ground Zero

**Ground Zero**

___Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a glass case. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

_It's September 11, 2001. A young girl with sparkling grey eyes is outside the Twin Towers with her mother and father. She is smiling brightly as she pulls them inside. Her mom, a short woman with light red hair and blue eyes, smiles down at her as she twirled around them. Her dad, a tall man with dark red hair and hazel eyes, picked her up and spun her around. The girl lets out a high-pitched squeak as he sets her down. Placing her in the nursery, they turn to walk up the stairs. They call out goodbye to her and tell her they love her. _

_As they walk upstairs to their jobs, the little girl opens the door to the nursery. No one is in there except for an old lady asleep on a chair. The girl laughs and pulls at a piece of her long tri-colored red hair. She pulls a book of the bookshelf and begins to read. After a while the girl can feel the temptation of sleep pulling her down. Finding a bean-bag, the girl lies down and falls asleep._

_She is woken up several hours later by a low rumbling sound. The building sways a bit and screams are heard. The girl runs outside into the hallway, some people are rushing down the stairs. Following them outside, she looks up at the towers. One of the towers has smoke and flames pouring out of it. There is a big gash running through the side of the tower. A low sound is heard up in the sky above the towers. She looks up in awe as a plane flies towards the second tower. The plane collides with the tower, making it sway. Flames start to pour out of the second tower, the smoke rising and mixing with the smoke from the other tower. The girl screams and runs back inside to find her parents. She tries to run up the stairs, but is unable to get through due to people rushing down the stairs. _

_The little girl runs into the nursery. The old lady that was asleep in the chair was gone. The girl grabs a cup of water from the sink and tries to go back up the stairs. She is pushed down yet again and one person even tries to carry her out. Scrambling out of the person's grasp, the girl runs up the stairs onto the second story. Small pieces of dust are floating around her as she runs towards the next flight of stairs. She hears another rumbling sound and looks up._

_Screams can be heard by everyone as the first tower falls in on itself, crushing everyone and everything in it. Giant plumes of smoke billow onto the streets, engulfing everything in white soot. People on the street rush away from the buildings, running towards anything they think would be safe. Sirens are heard as ambulances rush toward the debris. Firefighters rush into the remains, upturning everything, looking for survivors. More screams are heard as the second building falls in on itself, killing everyone in its path. People scramble to get out, some even jump out of the windows. People are pulled into ambulances, some with pipes and metal sticking out of their legs._

_The sky turns black with smoke as the fires continue to grow bigger. Although the rumble of planes cannot be heard over the sound of the buildings collapsing, people glance up in constant fear at the sky. The city is now covered in soft white soot that continues to rain down upon them. Tears sting the eyes of many as they watch their loved ones die. Firefighters plow through the remains, many of them getting burned or crushed by the debris that continues to fall down._

_One firefighter flips over the remains of a desk to find a little girl huddled in a ball. He picks her up and rushes her to an ambulance. Her eyes have cuts going down them and are bleeding profusely. Her long tri-colored red hair is matted with soot and debris. Her shirt is torn, revealing a long gash down her torso. As soon as she is in the car, she is rushed off to the emergency, along with many others. The little girl coughs up blood and starts to wail. She cries about her parents, pulling on the shirts of the doctors, begging them to go save them. She continues to cry until she passes out from blood loss. _

_The girl wakes up in a hospital bed. Her eyes are covered by bandages, as is her chest. She opens her eyes to see everything is shaded grey. Looking around she sees two shadows talking outside her curtain. Thinking it's her mom and dad, she jumps out of the bed and rushes to them._

"_Mom! Dad!" She pushes back the curtain to reveal two people who are not her parents. They are both in black suits and one is carrying a briefcase. They smile sadly down at her._

"_Grey, your parents are dead…"_

* * *

I gaped as Chevy finished telling his story. I had heard about that event on the news. But I would've never thought that Grey's parents would've died in it, or even that Grey would've been there when it happened.

"I became friends with her after that, and when she decided to come here, I got my parents to move here too. We were put in charge of keeping an eye over her, since my parents were good friends with hers, et tel." Chevy paused for a minute before singing softly. **(A.N.: Song, Broken Wing, Martina McBride)**

"And with a broken wing, she still sings.  
She keeps an eye on the sky.  
With a broken wing, she carries her dreams.  
Man, you ought to see her fly."

Chevy sighed and leaned back. I looked down at my hands. To be through such a horrible time, to live through it, but your parents die. How would that feel? I can't imagine it no matter how hard I try. It's strange that she can still smile and laugh. If anything happened to my family, especially Kaoru, I don't think I could do that. Grey is truly strong.

* * *

Grey sighed as she glanced at her watch. She had been waiting outside the store for Hikaru and Chevy for at least thirty minutes. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Hikaru looking at her with sad eyes. She frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Y'all made me wait too long! Just for that, you have to carry my bags." Grey held out the bags she was holding, which Hikaru took without saying a word.

He was still thinking about what he had just been told. He wanted to ask Grey about it, comfort her about it, but most of all, he wanted to go back and change it. His heart hurt when he thought about the girl that came into his life no more than a week ago, crying. Hikaru didn't know why he felt this way, but he was afraid to tell anyone about it, even Kaoru.

"Onward to home! I'm starving and I want to see if the people that had so kindly barged into my home, have trashed it yet."

Chevy laughed and put his elbow on Grey's head. "If they did, I'll have to beat them up. You know I'm the only one allowed to trash your house, et tel!"

"You're not _allowed _too, but you still do it. Anyways, onward!" Grey took off in the direction of her house, Hikaru and Chevy following closely. When they got to the house, they opened the door to see a white wonderland. Grey's house was covered from floor to ceiling in flour. Hikaru and Chevy glanced at Grey too see her clench her fists and storm into the living room.

Haruhi was sitting on the couch, reading, in the only spot that wasn't covered in floor. She looked up at Grey with annoyed eyes. She pointed her finger towards the kitchen. Grey nodded once and walked into the kitchen.

Mori sat at the booth, wearing his usual blank look. Tamaki was standing on the counter yelling at Kaoru, who was sitting on the floor with Honey, eating Grey's muffins. They were all covered in flour, except Mori.

"We have to clean this up before Grey comes home! Got it?" Honey and Kaoru nodded furiously. Grey sighed and stormed up to Tamaki. She grabbed his arms, pulled him onto the floor, and flicked his nose. She then stormed over to Honey and Kaoru, grabbed her muffins, and flicked them both on the nose. Placing her muffins on the table, she walked over to Mori and patted him on the head.

"Since you and Haruhi are the only ones that _didn't_ wreak my house, you can choose what we eat. By the way where's Kuroi?"

"He went home." Mori smiled at her before walking over to the flour-covered Honey and wiping him off.

"And you three!" Kaoru, Tamaki and Honey looked up cautiously at their small hostess. "Not only did you get flour over _my_ house, and I'm not even gona ask how, but you ate _my muffins_! And that, my friends, is a_ big_ No-No!"

Kaoru smiled at her evilly at her before he jumped up and wrapped her in a hug. "Aw! You're so cute when you're mad! And you called us friends, Yay!" Kaoru looked down at the girl pressed to his chest. She wasn't moving at all, but he had a feeling something was going to happen.

Grey looked at him, jumped up, and bit his lips. She didn't think of it as a kiss, but that's what it looked like to everyone watching. She only bit him there because it was one of the most sensitive spots.

"Ow! Did you just kiss me or bit me?" Hikaru asked incredulously. Grey smirked at him, pursing her lips.

Hikaru's jaw dropped when she 'kissed' his brother. He felt jealousy; he wished he was in Kaoru's place. He was about to run out the door when Grey walked over to him and stood on her toes to pat his head. She then turned to Chevy, who was eating her muffins, and patted his head too. Grabbing the muffin out of Chevy's mouth, she turned back to Hikaru

"Thanks for comin' with me and carryin' my bags." She took a bite of the muffin before smiling brightly up at Hikaru. He covered his face with his hand as a slow blush crept on it. Grey winked at him before turning around, making his whole face glow red.

"All right! I've made up my mind! After my house is cleaned up, we shall have dinner while watching horror movies! Now get to cleaning, my slaves!"

* * *

"Ugh, why don't you have maids for that sort of thing? My arms are _killing_ me." Kaoru sighed dramatically.

I smiled evilly. "I do, but it's more fun to watch y'all do it. Anyways, now y'all three are done, so let's go watch movies!" I trotted off into the living room, where Mori, Haruhi, Chevy, and Hikaru were sitting. I had only made Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru clean my house since they were the ones who wrecked it. I threw a horror movie in the DVD player and turned on the T.V. I had already watched the movie about a million times so I ran into the kitchen and grabbed all the junk food I could find.

I dumped it in front of the Host Club before running off to my room to put on some PJs. I pulled on a baggy tank top and short-shorts. Rushing back I saw that every place on the couch was taken. Sighing, I tried to decide whose lap to sit on. Mori's lap was already claimed by Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi were definite no's, so that left the twins and Chevy. I think Kaoru was still mad at me for the whole biting his face thing, so he was a maybe. Chevy would be fine with it, but I wasn't so sure about Hikaru. I decided on Chevy, Kaoru, _and_ Hikaru.

Who said I needed to choose just one?

I pranced over to the boys and sat on Hikaru's lap. His jaw dropped as I did, but I shrugged. I leaned back on Kaoru's arm and put my legs on Chevy's lap. He sighed as he looked at me, but left my legs there. Kaoru sneered at me and moved his arm, letting my head fall onto his lap. I frowned grumpily up at him and crossed my arms.

"Meanie," I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled evilly and leaned on my face. "Hpm mhm hmphm mphh!" (Get the heck off!) I could hear Chevy laughing, so I kicked him. I looked up at Hikaru who was sitting still. His face was a little bit dark. I shrugged and looked back at Kaoru. His face was close to mine, so I pushed his arms off my face and leaned up close to him. His eyes widened as I brought my face close to his. I parted my lips and… bit his lips again.

"Gah! You little..!" I smiled innocently at him before lying back down. Smiling evilly, he pushed his elbow into my cheek.

"Ha-ha! S-stop!" I started giggling uncontrollably as he continued to drill his elbow in my cheek. I had no idea why, but it was hilarious. My random laughter had got the rest of the club to stare at me with confused eyes. I smiled sheepishly at them before returning my gaze to the movie.

* * *

Hikaru looked down at the girl that was lying across his lap. He was a little bit shocked that she had chosen him to sit on, instead of just sitting on Chevy, but he was also a little but pleased. He watched as Grey had her little giggle fit and couldn't help laughing himself. They both looked back at the movie right at the part when the girl was looking for her friend.

"He's behind that door! Open it!" Grey shouted at the screen, supposedly trying to help the girl. But when the girl opened the door, and the killer jumped out and attacked her, it sent Grey into another fit of giggles and Haruhi to hide behind Tamaki.

"Grey… you're messed up." Hikaru and Kaoru said together, smiling down at the girl.

She smiled back up at them and shrugged. "Aren't we all?" They looked at each other and smiled, she had a point.

As soon as the movie was over, Hikaru expected Grey to rush off his lap, but he looked down to see her fast asleep. Chevy laughed and picked her up. Hikaru expected her to wake up as her head hit his shoulder, but all she did was curl up into a little ball and cuddle against his shoulder. He smiled softly and walked away.

Hikaru watched them go and thought about everything he had heard today. Should he tell the rest of the Host Club, or just let it lie? It was her business, but they were her friends and everyone wants to protect their friends. Hikaru took a deep breath and turned to were the Host Club was sitting. He coughed slightly before telling Grey's story.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. It's about Grey…"

* * *

**Authors Note: _Thanks for reading and I hope you review! This chapter was written in memory of 9-11. I had friends that died in the Twin Towers, and even friends that died on the plane. I wrote this for them, so Alex and Jessica, I hope your at peace! And yes, this chapter is named Ground Zero because the place where the Twin Towers were is called that. Anyways, thanks again for reading!_**


	5. Throw Your Skittles In The Air

**_ATTENTION EVERYONE ON THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! THANK YOU_**

* * *

**Throw Your Skittles In The Air**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a glass case. If you look closely, the glass case has a small, but noticeable, chip. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a __music box__. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

I woke up into what felt like heaven. It was warm, the perfect amount of warm. And it smelled like sushi. I mean really, what place besides heaven and a Chinese shop smells like sushi? I sat up to see I was on a beach, which isn't very far away from heaven. The sun was beating down at me. Waves lapped at my feet as I got up. I looked down to see I was in a black bikini with a skull and cross-bones. It was my favorite bikini that I owned. I reached up to find the bandanna that went with it wrapped around my head. The bandana was black with a skull and cross-bones that went on the center of my forehead.

Wavy hair floated around my face. I reached back to feel that my hair was totally wavy… cool! This was a sweet dream.

Unless maybe I was abducted by aliens and they put me in a tank that looked like the beach so I couldn't figure out their plan and escape until they dissected my brain…

Or maybe I'm just dreaming.

Probably dreaming. A great dream.

One thing a great dream calls for is singing. **(A.N.: Song, Bad Day, I do not own it)**

"_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_  
_They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on _

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces every time_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day"_

Finishing the song, I flopped down on the sand. The warms rays of the sun radiated over my skin. I sighed as they sunk into me. After a few seconds I jumped up and looked around. At the farthest end of the beach, a cliff hung out over the ocean. Squealing, I ran towards it. I laughed as the wind blew the sand onto my legs. It stung me with that pain of happiness, making me think that this isn't a dream, but only for a minute.

Climbing up on it, I looked out at the view. It was breathtakingly amazing. The waves lapped at the shore, licking the rocks and sand. The sun's rays sparkled on the water. Dolphins jumped out, swimming around each other. Small gusts of wind pushed the waves sideways. I took a deep breath of the sea air and jumped off the rock.

The wind whipped against my skin as I fell at least 20 ft. to the water. Looking down, I saw that rocks were in my place of landing. Oh well, this was a dream, so I would just wake up. I let out a little squeal as I hit the rocks. My head smashed into one as my back hit another. It was a mind-numbing experience. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

So much for a good dream.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over at Grey. She was walking down the beach, singing a song. Hikaru thought about calling her over. He was about too when she flopped down in the sand. Getting up as fast as she laid down, she took off running. Her long hair whipped around her as she ran, making her look like a beach princess. Kaoru and Hikaru laughed before turning back to their volley-ball game that they were playing with some local girls.

They had picked up Grey early in the morning, got her maids to put her in a swimsuit, and brought her to the beach. She hadn't noticed a thing or even woken up when they had pulled her into the limo or anything. Since she was still asleep when they arrived, the twins laid her down in the sand. Some local girls had walked up to the twins and asked them if they wanted to play volleyball.

They could hear the laughter from Grey as she ran down the beach. Kaoru smiled and glanced at his twin. He wondered when he would realize it, or if he already realized it. Hikaru liked Grey. She could always make him smile. She could always make him blush. Heck, she could even make him do something he didn't want to do, like chew bubblegum or try the newest flavor of Pocky. Kaoru knew he didn't like Grey; she was more of a sister to him then a crush. But there was something about Grey that could affect anyone.

It could be her smile or her way that she expresses herself. The girl was headstrong, and a little bit thickheaded. But these things just made Grey who she was. She could always smile, no matter what happens. She had her own special skill, she just didn't know it. Grey was the Host Club's 'Cheerful Type'.

After about half an hour of playing, the twins turned and looked down the beach for Grey. They couldn't see her anywhere, but they shrugged it off, figuring she was off exploring. Hikaru was a bit worried, but the calm ocean waves and no sign of thunderclouds made him calm down. Kaoru glanced at his brother before looking where Grey was last.

'_Grey, you better be safe, wherever you are. If you're not, Hikaru will be sad, and I will personally have to hurt you.' _Kaoru thought to himself. He turned back to Hikaru, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Hikaru, let's go somewhere to eat, we'll come back for Grey later. She's probably playing with a crab somewhere."

Hikaru nodded somberly. Linking his arm through Kaoru's, they walked towards the town.

* * *

_Floating in lava, but as cold as an ice cube. That's what I was doing right now. I was on fire. And at the same time, I was freezing. My hair floated around me, the soft smell of it floating to me. Reaching out my hands, I started swimming. I swam through the sea of fire, looking at the blank sheets that flew by me. I looked out of one and saw the Host Club and Delcan in a room. That must be where my 'real' body is. I watched as Hikaru and Delcan leaned over the bed that I was lying on, spitting fire at each other.  
_

_I pushed my hand onto the sheet. It went through and instantly I felt pain. Delcan and Hikaru glanced down when they saw my 'real' hand move. I pulled my hand back in, trying to shake off the severe pain.  
_

_If that's enough to freak me out a bit, the memories of my past floated around me. The memories flashed in front of my face, staying in place for at least two seconds. Some would stop for longer though. Flash. One of Delcan and me showed up. We were giving each other bunny ears while smiling at a camera. Flash. Another one of Delcan. He was asleep on my couch, a bowl of popcorn lying on his stomach._

_Flash. This time it was one of the twins and me. They were kissing my cheeks, leaving a small blush on my cheeks. Flash. Hikaru trying to blow a bubblegum bubble. Flash. Hikaru and Kaoru holding up clothes they wanted me to try on._

_Flash. Delcan hugging me. Flash. Delcan and me sleeping, my head on his shoulder, his head on my head. Flash. Delcan sitting in a cage of puppies, snuggling one. Flash. Delcan, cross-eyed, looking at whip-cream I sprayed on his nose. Flash. Delcan giving me a piggy-back ride._

_Flash. Haruhi and me in matching dresses, glaring at Tamaki. Flash. Honey and me trying to bake cookies. Flash. Mori carrying me to a table. Flash. Kyoya and me playing an intense game of cards. Flash. Tamaki hugging me to death.  
_

_Flash. The Host Club, Delcan, Chevy, and Kuroi sitting in my living room. All of them posing for the picture I took. Tamaki hugging Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori doing nothing, Honey smiling bright, Chevy and Kuroi sticking out their tongues, the twins giving Tamaki bunny ears, and Delcan sitting there, with his warm smile on his face._

_Memories, friends. Do I really deserve them? I'm a selfish girl, I only do what I want. Shouldn't I have people who hate me? I don't deserve these friends. I don't understand why they are here, waiting for me to wake up. I need to change. I need to be a better person. For my friends.  
_

_

* * *

_Hikaru and Delcan stared down at the small girl that was lying on a hospital bed. They both swore that her hand just moved. The annoying voice of Tamaki droned on in the backround.

"If you two evil twins hadn't kidnapped my daughter, she wouldn't be here! You're just lucky that Kyoya's police force found her! How could you be so careless?"

Kaoru sighed and shot a glare at Tamaki, who, in turn, hid behind Haruhi. "It's not our fault she jumped off the cliff! We didn't expect her too!" The twins shouted together.

Everyone stopped talking as Grey sat up in her bed. She looked at them with blank eyes. Spinning her legs of the side of the bed, she stumbled out of the room. The Host Club and Delcan stared after her, their brains not yet comprehending what she did. As soon as it did, they ran down the hall after her, except for Kyoya, who was too busy reading a book. (Lazy Bastard..)

**

* * *

**

When I woke up, I was greeted by the stares of the Host Club and Delcan. My stomach told me to find something to eat. So I got up and left, because I know that no one in that room would get me food. Well, Haruhi might, but I'm not sure.

But, sadly, before I could reach the vending machines, a big thing called Mori picked me up. Stupid Mori and his stupid bigness. But, thank jeez, Honey tossed me a bag of Skittles. I stared at them before giggling stupidly. (She's jacked up on painkillers…So am I… 0.o)

"I throw my skittles in the air sometimes. Singing ayo~, taste the rainbow~!" I sang out. Scrambling back onto my bed, I passed out.

Everyone must have left when I fell asleep because when I woke, no one was there. The curtains were open, letting warm night air in. I walked over to my door, only to find that it was locked. From the outside. Jeez did they think I was two? I know how to climb out a window.

I pushed one foot out, then the other. I looked down to see that I was on the first floor. Heh-heh, fail. I jumped down onto the cold ground. I honestly had no idea where I was, so I just started walking down the street. Hey, I didn't want to be in that hospital for no reason. All I had was a couple bruises and a concussion, but I was fine.

Eventually one thing led to another. I ended up outside some school that was as big as, if not bigger, then Ouran. The image of the school faded in and out as my eyelids started to close. I fell backwards, towards the cement. I braced myself for impact only to find that I had been caught. Before I drifted to sleep, I saw the face of a … girl, I guess, looking at me.

**

* * *

**

Tamaki was running around the hospital room. The Host Club (and Delcan) had come early in the morning to find out that Grey had run off. Honey was jumping on the empty bed, trying to look serious.

"Where could Grey-chan go? Oh no! What if she collapsed?" This made everyone in the room freeze. Inside Delcan's and Kaoru's minds, they saw Grey lying on a road, pale and weak. They started rushing around the room like Tamaki. Kyoya sighed and called his investigator.

The Host Club was on the case.

**

* * *

**

I woke up to find myself surrounded by girls, which is really freaky. They were all staring at me with wide eyes.

C. R. E. E. P. Y.

I pushed myself up off the floor, or whatever I was lying on. And I came face to face with that girl-thing that caught me. Oh, it was wearing lipstick, so a girl…or a drag. She (it?) held my face with her (it's?) hands and brought my face close.

"You poor maiden, collapsing from exhaustion. I believe you do not attend our lovely school, I shall transfer you immediately!" Yeah it's a girl. Wait! What? Transfer? Hell no!

I jumped up and pushed my back against a wall. Apparently not a good idea cause the girl pinned me against it.

"Who the hell are y'all?" I practically screamed as the girl stroked my hair.

"I am Benio Amakusa, the President of the Zuka Club!" (Ahh Jeez!)

* * *

**Author's Note: So yea, I rewrote the chapter! I like this one much better then the other one, so please enjoy, and review!**


	6. Forgotten Rememberance

_**So after a long, long break in this story... Sorry about that, I'm updating! Yay! I hope you haven't forgotten about me cause I was to lazy to write more.. Again, so sorry.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy this and please review.**_

_**Oh yeah! So has anyone seen the trailer for Anonymous? THAT MOVIE LOOKS SPECTACULAR! I really love the little saying at the end 'We've all been played.' OMIGOSH Dramatic pun! So~  
**_

_**Again, sorry for the wait  
B+HG **_

* * *

**Forgotten Remembrance**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a glass case. If you look closely, the glass case has a crack splitting one side. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a__ music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

I couldn't help but feel the most awkward I had, ever, in my life.

Why was this? Because I was sitting, more like hiding, on the top of the bookshelf that sat in a theater room in a short black halter dress. And why was this? Because Benio and her little creepy gang made me.

I glanced around the room. Nothing. Creeping over to the door, I peered out into the now empty hallway.

_They must've given up on me…_

Trying not to cry from the overwhelming joy that was surging up inside me, I trotted down the hallway, which was endless in my terms. My body froze the second I passed the third door on the left.

Sweet, elegant violin music filled my ears. It was familiar in a way, but I couldn't place where I had heard it from. My brow creased in concentration and I closed my eyes.

_I've heard this before… But where? Ugh, I can't remember… Maybe I should go in and see…_

I placed my hand on the golden knob that led to the room. Before I could even turn it slightly, the music stopped and the door was jerked open.

"You little liars! You told me that I could have unlimited access to _all _instruments, so why is there just a. vio-… Oh." The girl looked sheepishly at me. "You're not Benio."

She was a pretty girl, with wavy layered hair that brushed her hip in a braid. Shaggy bangs hung above her grey eyes that were arched in surprise. She was a medium sized girl, only about 5 inches taller then me. She wore a rocker tee along with a pair of skinny jeans, a set of Chucks on her feet. **(A.N.: the girl's eyes are naturally grey, and not just grey since Grey only sees in grey. Her hair is red -_-)**

"Uh, I'm Grey… I really like your playing." I said, smiling at the girl who seemed a bit edgy. She just stared back at me, not bothering to say thanks. "Um… I also play a bit of violin…"

The girl still said nothing; she was staring at me, a bit too intensely for comfort. I was about to walk away, but the girl randomly, and a bit strangely, wrapped me in a hug.

"Uh, um… what?"

"Grey! I haven't seen you in so long~" The girl tightened her hold on me, surprisingly strong for her size.

"I haven't seen you… ever!" The girl released her grip on me and frowned.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

"…No, no I don't." Her frowned deepened and she pointed to her violin.

"I taught you how to play that... remember?"

"Oh my... You're-"

* * *

Eight figures dressed in black suits made their way down the one in the front turned and faced the rest of the group, his glasses glinting in the light.

"Alright. So we know that Grey is somewhere in the Lobelia Girl's Academy. We will sneak inside, find Grey, and take her. Any questions?" The figure that was smirking intensely under the rim of his hat raised his hand. "What is it Delcan?"

"Kyoya, I know you're, like, super-nerd and shit... But how are we supposed to find one girl, in a whole school of girls... In the middle of the day? We're bound to get caught."

"You know..." The figure that was messing with the collar on the figure next to him spoke up.

"That is a good point." The other figure finished.

"Since we are dressed in all black and everything." This time, the two spoke together. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"You idiots, I figured Tamaki would want to dress us up for this, which is why I have a plan." Pulling out a detailed map and several thick sheets of paper, Kyoya smirked slightly. "I have processed each girl's schedule here and designed a route around the school that is least like for us to be seen. Or, rather, Haruhi and Mori to be seen."

The two spoken of glanced at each other and then at Kyoya, eyebrows raised. The twins, Honey and Tamaki pouted before flailing their arms around wildly.

"Why not us!" Kyoya snorted at the three before walking towards Mori and Haruhi.

"Isn't it obvious? You are all too loud."

"I AM NOT TOO LOUD MOMMY!" Tamaki screamed into Kyoya's unsuspecting ear, causing him to close his eyes in pain and his hand go up to pinch his brow.

"Way to prove my point, idiot."

* * *

"Ff-ahh~ It's been way to long Rayne! How's it been?" Grey chirped happily as she gulped down the warm coffee that sat in front of her. Rayne smiled brightly back at her, leaning against her palm and twirling a spoon around in her hand.

"It's been good! I finally got back from teaching in England. I knew you had moved to Japan, but to see you this soon.. well, that's just a wonderful surprise!"

"Mm-hmm!" Grey nodded her head once before gasping in remembrance. "Oh yeah, Delcan, Chevy, and Kuroi came with me, they said they were planning on moving here anyways so they came along with me!" Rayne laughed along with her friend before letting her face fall into a serious structure.

"Those wolves aren't living with you are they?" Grey jumped slightly, almost forgetting about Rayne's protectiveness over herself.

"N-no! Delcan lives with Chevy at his house... or should I say mansion, it's pretty huge."

"I'm guessing you're not living in a small house either, being the owner of Grandra and everything."Grey laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehe, nope! Oh yeah, we, Delcan works for me you know, just signed a new band! A group called Spontaneous Combustion, heard of them?" Rayne's eyes glinted as she leaned back in her chair and pulled a huge book out of her violin case. How she fit it in there... A mystery. Quickly flipping through it, she pointed her finger at a picture of three handsome boys and a beautiful girl that all had black hair and golden eyes.

"The group of siblings? Them?" Grey nodded and grinned widely at her friend.

"Yup! They're really good!"

"I've heard... Why don't you preform anymore?" Rayne prodded her question at Grey, who pouted for a second before shaking her head.

"No no... You know I'd fall under that pressure better then anyone... But it was fun when we were a band~" Grey stared off into the distance, eyes shining.

"Yeah~ Days filled with music, hot guys, music, free food, and music~" Rayne joined in the distance-staring, the two girls looking like a pair of grandparents thinking about the younger days when they weren't old and lazy. (Sorry old people!)

* * *

Meanwhile~

"Where is she..?" Haruhi muttered, mostly to herself since she knew that Mori wouldn't respond. They had circled the school three times already and had caught no sign of their friend.

The pair had seen Beino and the rest of the Zukas in the theater, but with no sign of Grey. It was like she disappeared out of thin air.

Haruhi still didn't understand the reason for searching for her, it wasn't as if they would never see her again. In fact, she was probably lounging at home by now, eating animal crackers. (Which I am doing right now...)

"Haruhi..." The small brunette glanced upwards as Mori spoke her name, a bit shocked at his voice echoing around the empty hall. "Let's go..."

"Sure." Haruhi couldn't help but sigh as they walked back towards the front doors. Kyoya would probably be mad that they came back empty handed and there was no telling what Tamaki would do.

Just as she guessed, Kyoya was ticked that Grey wasn't there. Tamaki, on the other hand, had started a rant on how someone else kidnapped her. The twins glanced at each other, then Tamaki, then back at each other.

"Um, sir..." Hikaru cocked his head to side, leaving it up to Kaoru to finish.

"Why don't we just call..." Kaoru copied his brother before the two said together,

"Her cellphone?" Everyone froze as the words left the identical lips.

No one had thought of calling her cell.

"Well then..." Kyoya flipped out his phone and punched in her number. As the phone rang, he sighed deeply. It was always a bad day for him when the _twins _had a better idea.

* * *

_"The city is at a war__, playtime for the young and rich__. Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit__. The city is at war__, bless the young and rich__, with designer drugs and designer friends__~" _Grey sang along with her ringtone before whipping out her phone.

The small screen held a picture of Kyoya asleep, fake sunglasses drawn onto his skin. It was from the time that they slept over at the school, having a little Host Club part + Delcan and Grey. She contemplated letting the voice-mail take it, not to willing to stop watching Bones. But, seeing as Kyoya never called her unless it was semi-important, well, to him, she answered.

"Hell~o"

"GREY WHERE ARE YOU! DADDY'S SO WORRIED!" Grey wasn't sure if it was the shock of being yelled at by Tamaki when she expected Kyoya or the fact that someone had just popped out of nowhere on the show she was watching, but she let out a loud scream. This, probably wasn't the best idea, only proven by Tamaki crying to the others that she _was _in trouble.

"Tamaki... Tamaki... TAMAKI!" Finally getting the blonde's attention focused back on the phone, Grey continued to speak. "What's wrong? Did Haruhi ignore you or something?.. Not that I can blame her..."

"I'll take that... Hello Grey." Ew. Kyoya had the phone... Ew.

"Hi... Kyoya..."

"Where are you?"

"...home... You aren't planning on coming over are you? It's me time... Back away!"

"Are you serious?" Grey cocked an eyebrow as she heard Kyoya sigh. "Fine. Just make sure to come to school tomorrow."

Kyoya sounded tired, and a bit pissed to Grey, but she brushed it off that he was mad that she left the hospital early, not that she made them run around all day. Settling down onto the couch again, Grey almost got to start watching Bones again, but was, to her dismay, interrupted by the doorbell.

_Shit!_

Grey fumbled with the remote, trying to pause the show before answering the door. The button didn't seem to want to work and the doorbell continued to ring. Getting pissed, Grey jammed her finger onto pause and sighed as the show finally froze. _  
_

Tossing away the remote, Grey hurried to the door. She threw it open to see a tall boy around Chevy's height that had short, wild white hair and a pair of crazy orange eyes. Grey recognized him immediately, her mind not able to forget the RT tattoo that sat on his right shoulder.

"Greyyyyy!" He smiled down at her, obviously happy to see her again. Grey could imagine a dog tail wagging behind him. She pinched her brow before nodding at him. She didn't think that she would see this boy again for a long time, hoping that she wouldn't. But, surprise surprise, here he was.

_Aren't there too many characters already..?_

* * *

**Author's Note: So I hoped you guys liked my update! Sorry it took half my life to put it up -_-'**

**Anyways! I have three new stories that, if you read, I would be so please! Two are Ouran, they're called Living the Life of a Sociophob and Army of Insanity. Then there's the Naruto one, Learning to Drown.  
Please read them! XD**

**I hope you review and please tell me if Grey is right, if I have too many Oc's... I'm sorry ^^'**

**Buhh~ So yeah... Bye! XDD  
**


	7. The Name Of Silver & Bonus Info Chapter

**The Name Of Silver**

_Inside an empty room, there is a table. On that table is a glass case. If you look closely, the glass case has many cracks splitting two sides. Inside the glass case is a safe with many locks on it. If you open the safe you will find a__ music box. It has a gold lid that is coated with diamond locks. In fancy script a name is written on the box. The name is…_

* * *

To the Host Clubs joy, Grey did come to school the next day. But, so did someone else.

His was a tall boy with short, wild white hair, crazy orange eyes, and a thick tan. He wore a white tank-top under his blazer, allowing his RT tattoo on his right shoulder to be seen if he removed the blazer. His name? Beyaz Turuncu. A transfer student from a Turkey.

Beyaz was strange in all aspects, but very friendly. He was immediately loved by the teachers, and had his own fan club within the hour. But there was one thing that everyone noticed. He never once left Grey's side. He tailed her like a happy puppy.

Unnoticed by many except those it happened too, every time someone of the male gender approached Grey, Beyaz would circle around her like a shark, a snarl aimed at the man.

The only people he would let near her were Chevy and Kuroi, but they were currently in America on vacation. All others, including the Host Club, were sent off with a growl before Beyaz ushered Grey away.

Grey, of course, was completely oblivious.

Currently, the Host Club was spying on the two as they ate lunch on the roof. Beyaz was trying to get Grey to eat something, but she kept her mouth shut and shook her head.

Soon, her mouth opened as she laughed happily, allowing Beyaz to shove the food into her mouth. She chewed for a minute before licking her lips.

"MOMMY! THAT MAN IS F-Mmphhh!" Kyoya pushed up his glasses before glaring at Tamaki. He slowly removed his hand from the boy's mouth, telling him to be quiet.

They looked back towards Grey, whose eyes were now wide with fear and lips were quivering slightly. Beyaz was laughing evilly as he waved his hands at Grey. To the Hosts, it looked like he was torturing her, which made them almost attack the boy.

Almost.

* * *

I started to shiver as Beyaz continued to remind me of the show I had (stupidly) decided to watch early in the morning with him.

It was a show called Lost Tapes, about people who had encounters with otherwise thought of mythical creatures. True, the show was put together by shallow evidence and horrible reenactments that featured animals which didn't completely fit the image they were supposed to, but it was still the scariest thing I ever watched.

Honestly, I almost had a freakin heart attack.

Multiple times.

I don't think that that's very good for my health at all. Watching that stupid show has probably taken about 30 years off my life. Yay (note the sarcasm).

You know what? Maybe I am dead, maybe I did have a heart attack and it _**did **_kill me. Maybe I'm in my own heaven that I formed to fit my memories.

Oh. Wait. I saw Kyoya this morning…. There's no way he would be in any sort of 'happy' memories of mine. Besides, what would he be doing anywhere near heaven? He's got hell to run. Yeah, so I'm not dead… Yay~ (no sarcasm here).

Unluckily for me, Beyaz was there to witness my almost-heart-attack and has continued to bug me since. Mostly by making creepy noises, and sneaking up behind me.

Little bastard. Err, actually… Giant bastard.

Eventually Beyaz stopped, well for the moment, and satisfied himself by eating his (and my) lunch, occasionally feeding me, for some weird reason…

I could feel someone watching us, probably the newest fan girls of Beyaz. But~ this didn't feel like a stare of evil intentions… more like just a really intent one. So I turned to see no one behind me, just the door that lead back inside slightly ajar.

With a pink bunny sitting right in front of it.

Oh-ho~. These guys are the masters of disguise.

You know, come to think of it, I haven't really talked to the Hosts at all today… They've seem to be avoiding me… Even Haruhi. Boo~

Well then again, I would be pretty pissed off if one of my friends almost died by jumping off a cliff, and then left the hospital without telling anyone where they're going.

Speaking of which, how the hell did I heal so freakin fast? (Cause it took months for Beau to freakin **update**, so she had a while to heal…)

* * *

People couldn't help but stare at the two people walking down the street. One, a beautiful girl with tri-colored hair and grey eyes. The other, a handsome boy with white hair and orange eyes.

But that's not why they were staring, well not the full reason anyways.

Actually, no, that's the full reason why they were staring. People are just that shallow.

Anyways~

Grey talked happily with Beyaz, catching him up with her life and asking about how he had been. The two had lived as neighbors when Grey had lived in Turkey. They hadn't seen each other, but often called each other when she moved to Japan.

Resting against a tree that sat at the top of the riverbank, the two friends watched the sunset. The Host Club also watched the sunset, but from the bridge that sat a distance away from Grey.

"It's been so long since we've watched the sunset…It's kinda nostalgic~"

"Yeah~" Grey whispered back to Beyaz. Her hand drifted to her right hip, where a black and red RT was tattooed. They sat in silence before a soft voice broke it.

"**Come back old lights, and childish fights. Do you remember all the good times**?"

Grey looked over at Beyaz to see him smiling at her, eyes closed in remembrance. She smiled back and started to sing along with him.

"_When we were young, and when we made fun of all those lovers making old rhymes."_

Standing up, Grey skipped into the shallow waters of the river. Beyaz copied her and they both laughed before singing together.

"_**As I sail out onto the sea, all these rocks burning beneath me. Woah~ Oh~ Wa-Oh!"**_

Splashing each other with the cold water, the two faced each other and got a semi-serious look on their faces.

"_**Please say everything is okay, tell me we can go play, like we did when we were younger**_."

Hopping back onto the riverbank, Grey flopped down on her back and looked at the stars, Beyaz lying next to her.

"_**Oh, oh we'll sing and shot, lying on the ground, starring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

Grey rolled onto her stomach and looked at Beyaz, smiling.

"_And would you save the stinging bee, if it fell into the ocean_?"

Beyaz copied Grey's action and smiled back.

"**Yes I would. I'd pull it out, like a brother to a sister.**"

Rolling back onto their backs, the two continued to sing as fireflies started to light up around them.

"_**I feel the sting, and hear you shout as you find another mister. Woah~ Oh~ Wa-Oh! Please say everything is okay, tell me we can go play, like we did when we were younger**_. _**Oh, Oh well sing and shout, lying on the ground, starring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

Unexpectedly, Beyaz hopped up and leaned against the tree, throwing Grey a glance before swinging up into the nearest branch. She watched him, puzzled, as he sang.

"**Cause yeah, you'll sing when I shout, cause you know I'm gonna make it. And you'll sing, and I'll shout, cause you know we're gonna make it."**

Beyaz paused before singing the next line, letting his eyes to give Grey a caring look and his mouth to turn into a sad smile.

"**And you'll sing when you shout, cause you know your gonna make it.**"

Grey smiled slightly back and helped Beyaz down from the tree. They laid down again and looked back at the stars. Grey sang softly as she played with a leaf from the tree.

"_Please say everything is okay, tell me we can go play_, _like we did when we were younger."_

"_**Oh, Oh well sing and shout, lying on the ground, starring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

"_Please say everything is okay, tell me we can go play_, _like we did when we were younger."_

"_**Oh, Oh well sing and shout, lying on the ground, starring up at worlds beyond our own."**_

As they finished singing, Grey and Beyaz glanced at each other before grinning widely and roughly pointing their fingers to the sky as they called happily,

"_**YOU KNOW IT'S TOO HARD TO CALL!"**_

The two laughed before lying in silence. The Host club didn't really understand what just happened, but they continued to watch. Grey stretched out her arms and legs before rolling onto Beyaz.

"Hey now!" They laughed some more before getting up. Grey smiled at Beyaz, waving slightly.

"It was nice to see you Beyaz! It was fun catching up!" Beyaz waved back and as Grey was walking away, he called out to her.

"RT wants me to tell you… Come home Silver!"

* * *

**Extra Info Chapter: Grey's Life before Chapter 1 **

Grey has lived in many places. -She loves to see the world, causing her traveling. In order, Grey has lived in; England, America, Brazil, Greece, Turkey, England, Germany, Egypt, Alaska, Canada, America, and is now in Japan.

So far, Turkey, Egypt, and Japan are her favorite places to live.

She plans to move again after high school and again after college.

Due to her constant moving, Grey has built houses in each of these places and visits them when she has time off. She has also built Grandra studios wherever she goes and hires people to run them after she leaves. Her studios are one of the top ranking in the world. Most people that want to sign with her can't meet her in person, since she is always somewhere else.

The only people who have met her personally are the band Spontaneous Combustion. (They were signed in chapter 2, and reappeared in chapter 6, but they haven't had any dialogue)

She is a big fan of ramen and even though she said she was American in chapter 2, she is actually completely British. Her parents moved to America when she was 1 and never bothered to tell her that she came from England.

Her artistic talent comes from her mother Jenifer. The only talent that comes from her dad Delvin is that she doesn't die easily.

Delvin was a stunt devil and has broken all of his bones at least once, except his neck. Jenifer was a writer, actress, designer, and a model. She constantly quit her jobs and switched between them. Her favorite was modeling because she didn't have to do anything except pose. Grey's laziness also comes from her.

Grey loves sci-fi and mystery, and the occasional horror films or shows. She is not a fan of chick flicks and has gagged multiple times when being shown one.

She loves most types of music, but she hates rap (unless it's Eminem). Her favorite type is alternative.

The music box that appears at the beginning of each chapter is the representative of Grey's life. It started out completely locked up, and even though she didn't show her sadness, she wasn't very happy. As time went on, the locks have started to fall off, allowing Grey to open up and be herself more.

Even though she was very sad about her parents' death for a while, she is over it now and doesn't get too sad when it's mentioned. She knows her parents are looking over her and that sorrow will hold her back from the happiness that they would wish her.

Grey's favorite food is muffins and scones with a hot cup of butterscotch coffee or tea. She has them for breakfast and sometimes dinner if she's too lazy to make anything else.

There are a total of 10 workers in Carolina's Grey Gates. A cook, two maids, a butler, three animal-keepers, a gardener, and two security guards. They all have rooms and Grey's house and are allowed to do whatever they want, but if it involves Grey in any way they must ask her first. All of them move with Grey, and haven't complained about the constant shifting.

The cook is named Sadik Adnan, who Grey met while she was in Turkey. She adored his cooking and asked him to cook for her. He said no at first, but then realizing that he could do what he loved while traveling the world and was sure to have a steady job, he said yes. He is 30 years old, has a wife who lives in Turkey, and his wife is expecting their first child in three months. Sadik has asked Grey for permission to fly back to Turkey every other week to see his child and stay for a week. She, of course, said yes. When the child turns one, Grey agreed to Sadik's wife and kid moving in with him.

The two maids' names are Benedita Albertonand Celia Russo. She met Benedita in Brazil and Celia in Germany. Benedita worked as a waitress and even though she was Brazilin, she only knew how to speak French. Celia worked as a business woman, but hated her job. They are both 23, but Celia has a boyfriend who changes whenever they moves, while Benedita has a husband that is in Brazil running a successful spa business. Grey met Benedita while eating at the restaurant that she worked at and asked her to be a maid after having a long conversation. She agreed and is allowed to fly back to Brazil two weeks every month to see her husband. Grey and Celia met at a shopping center, where Grey asked Celia to be a maid after hearing her complain about her old job. She said yes and is enjoying dating people from different places.

The butler is named Gupta Hassan, but prefers to be called Ejiputo. He met Grey in Egypt while he was out of a job and couldn't afford to take care of his sick parents, so he was begging on the street. Grey had stopped to talk to him and found him to be very polite and kind. She offered him a job as an animal-keeper, which he took, but then was later asked to be a butler. He is 21 years old and doesn't have a girlfriend. He bought his parents a house in Egypt and sends them money each month. He plans to visit them during the holidays, but otherwise prefers to stay wherever Grey is.

The three animal-keepers' names are Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones, and Matthew Williams. Arthur met Grey in England while he was taking a break from his shift at the zoo. He is 28 and is single, but has a teenage daughter that lives with him. Grey asked him to help take care of his animals, to which he agreed because it meant that his daughter wouldn't have to worry about staying home alone. Grey and Alfred met in America. He was originally hired by Jenifer and has looked over Grey since she was born. He is 35, and is dating Matthew. Matthew met Grey on bus touring a park in Canada. Despite the name, Matthew is a 26 year old girl. Grey asked her to be animal-keeper when she saw how good Matthew was with the wild animals. She said yes and is happy to work with her boyfriend. When asked, she will fly people where they need to go in her plane.

The gardener is named Heracles Karpusi, but likes to be called by his last name. He met Grey in Greece when she yelled at people making fun of him for his name. He met her when he was young teen, and looked up to her bravery. After seeing his love of flowers, Grey asked him to be a gardener for him. He said yes and is now 19 years old. His mother still lives in Greece as a painter, but his dad died of cancer when he was ten. He visits her during the holidays. He is in love with Grey and plans to tell her eventually.

The two security guards' names are Tulugaq and Tulukaruk Ipiktok, who Grey met in Alaska. Since they prefer nicknames, Tulugaq likes to be called Raven and Tulukaruk likes to be called Crow, since that is what their names mean. The two siblings met Grey near a river, where some guys were flirting with her, but in a mean and forceful way. Quickly beating them up, the two walked Grey to her house to make sure that she was safe. She asked them to be security guards for her, to which they immediately said yes. Raven is 38 years old and says his only love is martial arts. Crow is 29 years old and likes Celia, but doesn't want to ask her out cause he thinks she'll cheat on him. They go home to their parents during the holidays, but otherwise stay close to Grey.

The workers at Carolina's Grey Gates all adore Grey and couldn't be happier working with her. Grey often takes them out for karaoke, paintball, shopping, or whatever else she finds fun. Matthew and Alfred want to adopt Grey when they get married because they love her so much.

Grey owns 32 animals in all. Eight horses, ten dogs, three cats, four iguanas, two parrots, one snake, one flying squirrel, and three cows. All of them are rescues and have their very own room in the side barns, which are as large as a normal home's living room and have air conditioning, heating, animal beds, and whatever else suits that animal. Grey is the only one that can enter the snake's room and the iguanas' rooms without being attacked.

Her animals are let out every day and can go wherever they want unless it's passed the gates that surround Carolina's Grey Gates. They prefer to go into Grey's house and be with her, but will sometimes go swimming in the lake that sits in the back, the only exception being the flying squirrels and parrots.

In her free time, Grey goes swimming, rides her horses, draws, sings, writes music, and eats.

She likes the Host Club a lot, but finds them to be very strange. She holds a hidden fear of Kyoya and a hidden respect for Mori. She finds the twins fun to play with, Honey fun to eat with, and Tamaki fun to mess with. Out of all of them, Haruhi is her favorite because she listens so well and is very nice, but her favorite guy is Mori because she likes how silent he is, since everyone else is very noisy.

Grey met Delcan when she was 4, but didn't like him at first. After a while they became friends. They became close after her parents died. Delcan starting moving with Grey so he could make sure she's safe. He doesn't like his parents, but feels like he should call them because he never knows when he might lose them. He works at Grandra studios with Grey, but also works at a local restaurant as a waiter.

Chevy and Kuroi met Grey when she was 3, but didn't start talking to her until she was 8. They became good friends quickly and when Grey started moving to different places, they decided to come with her. The two brothers are orphans, but happily stay in touch with their foster parents. Grey let them live with her, but is often yelling at them for messing up her house. Chevy works at an auto shop as a mechanic.

It is Grey's dream in life to travel the world while signing record deals and working as a designer. She also wants to climb Mount Everest. She's never thought of getting married.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So yay new chapter! And bonus info thingy! I hope you all like and please Review! Your reviews are what keeps me going on this! **

**- B+Hg**

**Ps. You should read Team Insanity by XxHell-In-My-HeadxX and Sleepytime Tea by Escape to Ouran, they are both fantastic and have other super stories as well!**

**Oh yes! Feel free to tell me any ideas you have for the story, or something you would like to see happen! It would help me, and hopefully make you happy XD  
**


	8. Just Cause I Could - Notice

Grey: I was a 'Shades of Grey' before it was cool!

Anyways~ So I'm sorry this has been on hiatus for so long, but... I have reasons. Hopefully those reason will be gone soon, so I can start again

Please deal with me a bit longer *bows*


End file.
